little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward helps Giselle
On shore, under his castle, Edward played the same song Giselle sang to him on his clarinet, Toby lay nearby as Edward played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Edward started walking around, getting Toby's attention and causing him to get excited, and making him start barking. "That voice." Edward said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Toby, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Toby. Where could she be?" Not far away, Giselle and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Skippy, Piglet, and Amos were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Giselle started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Rocky flew overhead and landed on Giselle's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Giselle shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Rocky thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Giselle didn’t respond, but smirked at Rocky, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Giselle shook her leg to get Rocky to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Amos. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Amos shouted. Finally, Rocky jumped up, seeing Giselle's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil queen and got legs." Amos explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Rocky had flown and sat on a rock by the mouse. "I knew that." While Giselle attempted to stand, Skippy and Piglet explained to Rocky what was going to happen. "Giselle's been turned into a human." said Skippy. "She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Piglet. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Amos. Giselle managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Skippy, Piglet, Amos, and Rocky wet and causing Rocky to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Giselle's strawberry blonde hair. Amos got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a mouse, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the bunny and pig. Other than Amos' frantic yelling, Giselle was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Amos starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Giselle didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell John. Amos carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Amos' hope for Giselle started fading away when he saw Giselle's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Giselle would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by John's anger, Amos finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Giselle smiled and kissed the mouse before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Rocky came across what appeared to be a dark yellow tank top, a matching miniskirt, and a red hair scrunchie. Rocky grabbed the tank top, miniskirt, and hair scrunchie. "Now, Giselle, I'm tellin' ya," said the squirrel, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Giselle's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Edward continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Toby detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Edward to follow him. Edward looked stunned. "Toby? Huh . . . what," Toby just happily started running ahead of Edward. The prince saw his pet dog rush off. "Toby!" Back with Giselle's friends, they managed to dress Giselle up in the red hair scrunchie, dark yellow tank top, and matching miniskirt over her pink shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Rocky gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Skippy and Piglet agreed. But Amos felt skeptical about the tank top, miniskirt, and hair scrunchie. Suddenly, everyone heard Toby's excited barking nearby and looked. They spotted Toby charging towards them. Skippy and Piglet yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Rocky flew off, and Amos, knowing that Giselle would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her miniskirt. Giselle tried getting away from Toby. But the hyper dog kept intercepting her at every turn. Giselle got on a small boulder at the beach as Toby kissed her face. "Toby!" Edward called from a distance. Toby stopped licking Giselle, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Giselle to smile at the hound. "Toby!" Edward called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Toby down. "Quiet, Toby! What's gotten into you fella?" As Edward petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Giselle sitting on the boulder. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Edward, as he approached the Andalasian princess. Giselle tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Edward, as he playfully ruffled Toby's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Edward stopped talking and stared at Giselle, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Giselle smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Edward said skeptically, "Have we met?" Giselle nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Toby tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Edward. "We have met?" asked Edward, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Toby turned to Giselle with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Giselle tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, "What is it?" Giselle patted on her throat and showed Edward her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Giselle shook her head sadly. This caused Edward to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Toby snorted in frustration. Giselle is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Giselle did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Giselle thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Edward tried to figure out what Giselle was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Giselle tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Edward, as he caught Giselle in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the prince, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Edward put Giselle's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Skippy, Piglet, and Rocky smiled at her and wished her good luck. Edward guided Giselle toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Edward was patient and made sure Giselle did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Edward's castle. Later in the day, Giselle was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Giselle up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Giselle played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an old woman with gray hair tied in a bun, wearing spectacles, a white blouse, a black necklace with a mirror on a gold brooch, a blue skirt, a light blue petticoat, matching stockings, and black boots. Her name was Granny, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Giselle cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Granny, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Amos, who was hiding in Giselle's miniskirt, peeked out, but saw Granny overhead, taking the tank top and miniskirt and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the tank top and miniskirt were put in large tub, and Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, and Jane Jetson helped wash them. Unfortunately, Amos was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Wilma said, beginning to talk. "No!" Betty exclaimed. Wilma washed the tank top and miniskirt, causing Amos to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Hortense says she's a princess, but since when has Hortense ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Amos. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the tank top and miniskirt, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Wilma, as she took the tank top and the miniskirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Edward's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Amos jumped out of the miniskirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Amos started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried mice on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Amos to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend